


Nora's Universe

by Nora_Universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Universe/pseuds/Nora_Universe
Summary: Nora never has gotten to return the bracelet to the boy who lost it during the festival. Leading her to never learning how to use her bubble properly and not finding out she has healing powers, she sees herself as a nuisance to the Crystal Gems. As the new threat comes, will she be able to save the Gems?This story will be in the form of a script.Instagram: @nora.s_universeTumblr: @norauniverse-auWattpad: @NorasUniverse
Kudos: 1





	1. The Bracelet

[Open Int. Beach House]

(Nora goes to freezer; Gems are on couch)

Pearl: “Nora, what are you doing?"

(Nora turns with glow bracelet and puts it behind her back)

Nora: "Nothing." -Obviously lying-

Pearl: "Nora."

Nora: "Okay. Okay."

(Reveals bracelet; Amethyst gets closer; Surprises Nora)

Amethyst: "Cool bracelet. Can I eat?"

Nora: "No!"

(Amethyst tries to get it to tease Nora. Pearl grabs him and pulls him back.)

Pearl: "Stop it Amethyst!"

Amethyst: "Ugh! Fine! I was just playing…. What are you doing with it if you ain't gonna eat or even wear it?"

Nora: “I’m going to return this bracelet. I saw the owner today. He wasn’t with his friend this time though. Anyways, I'm hoping I can return it.”

(Both say aww; Nora blushes)

Nora: "What?"

Amethyst: "Ya like him?"

Nora: "I don't know him! While… Kinda… I kinda know him, but he doesn't really know me. But that's not the point."

Pearl: "Oh, Leave her alone, Amethyst."

(Pearl lights up in excitement.)

Pearl: "Wait! I just thought of something! We should plan a playdate for the both of them! We should find his favorite type of tea and..."

Amethyst: "You mean YOU plan it."

Pearl: "Oh. Whatever."

Nora: "Guys! I wanna do this myself!"

Pearl: "Are you sure?"

Nora: "Yes. I can handle it myself"

Amethyst: “Okay, nevermind that, whytcha put in the freezer, ya weirdo?”

Nora: “Its because the freezer keeps the bracelet still glowing.”

(Garnet gets up from the couch and walks up to Nora. The other two stare at him in wonder.)

Garnet: "Nora."

Nora: "Yes?"

Garnet: “Go to your mom, She a cooler to keep it glowing longer.”

Nora: “Really?!”

(Ganet nods; Nora hugs him)

Nora: “Thanks Garnet”

(Garnet lightly hugs back; Nora runs towards the door)

Nora: “I'll be back soon!”

(Waits for her to leave)

Amethyst: "Okay, we GOT to go, I wanna see this."

(Garnet stops him.)

Garnet: "No, we shouldn't interfere."

Amethyst: "Come on, it'll be funny."

Garnet: "Nora said she wanted to do it on her own."

Amethyst: "We be only looking."

Garnet: "And we have a mission."

Amethyst: “Aw man…. Fine. You guys are no fun”

[Ext. back of the van parked in front of car wash]

(Nora is swinging her legs back and forth while humming from the back of the van as her mom gets the cooler further the back of the trunk. Her mom gets off the vehicle and hands Nora the cooler.)

Greyce: "Here you go Nora."

( Nora's pupils turn to stars and whispers in awe.)

Nora: "It's so tiny."

Greyce: "I never actually used, so you can have."

Nora; "Thank You!"

Greyce: -laughs- "Alright, off you go. He might not be here for long."

Nora: "Alright."

(Grecye scruffs Nora's hair, Nora laughs. Nora then sees Connor.)

Nora: "Hey, that's him!"

(Greyce notices Connor black tux and a bouquet of yellow lilies, light blue forget me nots, and hydrangea flowers)

Grecye: "Uh… Nora maybe right now isn't a good time to….?" -turns to see her not there-

Grecye: "Nora!!!"

(Panics and starts to run to find Nora.)

[Ext. Of Pizza Shop on the right]

(Nora is about to look through the window to look at him while hiding. Samie and Lara come by behind her.)

Samie: "Why aren't you going in, Nora?"

Nora: "Ah!!!" -turns around-

Nora: "Oh! Hi Samie! Hi Lara!"

Nora: "I'm trying to return this bracelet to someone." -Takes it out of cooler to show them-

Lara: "Aw… Is that your crush?"

Nora: "No!" -blushes-

(Samie glares at her.)

Lara: "It was just a joke."

Samie: "Yeah, but you're making her feel uncomfortable."

Lara: "Whatever."

Samie: "Anyway, let's see who the mysterious person is."

(Walks pass Nora and looks inside pizza shop. He turns to them looking like he saw a ghost.)

Samie: "Um… Hey, Nora maybe it's best if you don't right now."

(Both Lara and Nora look confused. Lara facial expression changes to mischief.)

Lara: "How come? Are they with someone? Tough luck, Nora." -Laughs-

(Nora turns red and looks upset. Samie walks up to Lara and pulls her down and tells Lara in a whisper. Lara's face changes to concern)

Lara: "Um… Yeah, maybe it's best if you don't."

Nora: "Why?"

(Connor goes outside with parents and gets in car)

Nora: "Oh No! He's leaving!"

Samie: "Nora! Wait!"

(Samie almost runs after but Lara stops him and points behind her.)

Samie: "Huh?"

(Greyce runs up to them out of breath)

Greyce: "Have...you… seen… Nora?..."

Samie: -Points towards direction- "Oh, Miss Universe! Yeah! She went tha-"

Greyce: "Thanks!"

(Starts Running towards that Direction)

Lara: "Come on, let's go. I think it's best to let her handle it."

Samie: "Oh… Alright."

[Ext. Of Graveyard]

(Nora happily walk down path).

Nora: "I wonder why he’s here."

Nora: “There he!... is…”

(Nora sees Connor in front of a grave crying with his parents. Nora grips cooler's strap and starts to walk backwards, turns around and starts to run to gates. Greyce sees Nora running towards the entrance.)

Greyce: "Nora!"

(Nora hugs her and starts crying)

Nora: "I'm such an idiot."

Greyce: "What!? No, you're not. You didn't know."

Nora: "I should of stayed and listened to Samie and Lara. They were trying to tell me"

Greyce: "You're an amazingly sweet girl. Next time he's in Beach City, you can give it back to him. Okay? Let's go before they know you're here."

(Nora wipes her tears.)

Nora: "Alright."

[Road going to Beach City]

Greyce: "The gems are probably waiting for you. Let's get bring them some pizza on the way home."

Nora: "Okay!" -Smiles-

[Ext. beach house near the ramp]

Grecye: "Alright, I gotta go. You know the gems don't want me getting involved with magical stuff."

Nora: "Alright, bye Mom."

(Nora walks up the ramp and waves a final goodbye for the day. She opens the door and closes it. She then leans on it and sighs. She goes to the fridge and sees a note. She reads it and leaves it on the counter.)

Nora: Guess they went on a mission.

(Opens pizza and eats pizza with reluctantly, decides to put it back and put it in the fridge. She takes out glow bracelet and almost puts it back in the freezer. Decides to put it in the mini cooler again. She puts on her pajamas then goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She goes back to her room. She puts mini cooler next to the bed then lays downs and goes to sleep.)


	2. They've Arrived

[Open Ext. Beach Citywalk Fries]

(Nora and Greyce visits the BC Fries, as Nora slams her fists on the counter to get her regular order.)

Nora: Give me the-- -gets interrupted by a bag of fry bits pushed in front of her- Oh, thanks!

Peedee: Eh, I saw you guys coming.

Greyce:Are you closing up all by yourself?

Peedee: Yeah, it's just me tonight.

Greyce: Wow, that's a lot of responsibility for a kid your age. Your Mom must really trust you.

Peedee: -unamused- Don't patronize me, ma'am.

(Nora and Greyce leave Beach Citywalk Fries and walk towards the beach.)

Nora: See you, Peedee!

Nora: So, like I was saying, Peridot's been shooting huge robots here from space. And when you smash them, they explode into goo! -eats a handful of bits-

Greyce: That sounds scary. You know, I'm not sure if... Do you ever feel like this Gem stuff is too much for you?

Nora: What are you-

(The area suddenly rumbles as a loud noise is heard, causing Nora to trip over and shattering the windows of local businesses. Everyone then look up to the sky in shock.)

Greyce: What the hey was that? ...Nora?

(Nora looks up at the sky and see a giant green hand approaching from the atmosphere.)

Nora: Is that... a hand?

[Trans. Beach]

(The Gems are gathered at the beach, observing the occurrence through a telescope.)

Pearl: The Light Cannons should be ready.

Nora: Guys! -runs in with Greyce- Did you see that thing in the sky?

Pearl: It's a ship. We have to assume it's Peridot.

Garnet : They are probably coming with advanced weapons and reinforcements.

Greyce: It's happening…

Nora: I wanna see. -looks into the telescope and sees the green hand pointing towards her- Woah.

Garnet: Ready the light cannons!

(Pearl activates a lever and the Quartizine Trio appear from under the deck of the Beach House. Amethyst pushes the fourth Laser Light Cannon into position on the porch.)

Garnet: Nora, light them up.

Nora: -talks into a walkie-talkie- If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs.

(The phrase is spoken through another walkie-talkie strapped near the deck, activating all four Light Cannons. Four Rose-shaped beams are fired and twirl towards the hand ship. The ship opens itself into a palm and blocks the attack, and continues to descend in a pointing position.)

Garnet: -looking through the telescope- No effect.

Greyce: What now?

Garnet: We'll have to take them head on. The whole town might be in danger.

Nora: I better make a call. Time for some... political favors. -takes out her phone and taps on Mayor Dewey's nicon-

[Trans. Int. Mayor's Office]

(The phone in the mayor's office starts to ring, and Mayor Dewey quickly picks it up, while hiding behind a curtain.)

Mayor Dewey: -worriedly- Hello?

Nora: Mayor Dewey! It's me, Nora Universe!

Mayor Dewey: Universe, what's this thing in the sky? As a politician, pointing fingers make me very nervous. -covers the windows with the curtains-

Nora: Mayor Dewey, the whole town's in danger. We have to evacuate the city.

Mayor Dewey: Evacuate? Hmm. Evacuate. Could be tough. I'll need a catchy slogan.

[Time Skip - Night Time]

(Mayor Dewey proceeds to drive her van towards the boardwalk, with the siren chanting "E-VA-CU-ATE". A crowd of citizens are already there to watch the descending hand ship, when they see Mayor Dewey's van and gather around it.)

Mayor Dewey: -climbs onto the roof of the van- People! I need everyone to consider evacuation! Evacuation is something we all depend on in times of-

(Nora watches in worry from a distance as Mayor Dewey delivers her speech. She turns around and sees the Gems helping Greyce to pack and load luggage into her van.)

Nora: Hey! That's a great idea, Mom. You should leave with the rest of the-

(Nora then spots her cheeseburger backpack at the feet of the visibly worried Greyce and Pearl.)

Nora: Is that my luggage?  
Greyce & Pearl: Uuhh...  
Greyce: -looks at Pearl- Who wants to tell her?

(Greyce and Pearl look at each other awkwardly, before turning to Amethyst.)

Amethyst: Hey, I'm not good with this stuff! -turns away defensively-

(Pearl pats Amethyst to comfort her.)

Garnet: Nora, I know you don't think we trust you. I know more often than not we treat you like a human child. But the truth is, we rely on you. -hands Nora a megaphone- Your voice inspires us, binds us, reminds us why we promised to protect the planet. You must now be that voice; for them.

(Garnet points Nora towards the boardwalk, when the Beach City citizens are seen panicking and worrying in the chaos.)

Ms. Fryman: Peedee, come on!

Peedee: -clinging to the shop counter- But are we coming back!?

Ms. Fryman: Ronalda, help me with your sister!

Garnet: If anything happens, you need to be there to protect them. Like your mother once did. It's your destiny.

Nora: I won't disappoint you!  
Garnet: I know.

(Nora gets into Greyce's van and She begins driving them off, waving goodbye to the Gems, visibly distressed and devastated.)

Garnet: We did everything we could. Alright, pull it together!

(Nora and Greyce then drive out of town, along with other citizens in their vehicles.)

Nora: Maybe when Peridot gets to Earth, he'll see how nice all the people are and he won't want to hurt anyone.

Greyce: -forces a smile- Just like your father.  
Nora: Yeah?  
Greyce: Yeah. But these other Gems aren't like your father. -starts sweating- They aren't like Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl. They aren't gonna start caring about people now. They didn't the first time they... -quickly stops speaking-

Nora: The first time they what?

Greyce: Don't worry about. -Avoids Nora's gaze-

Nora: Mom.

Greyce: I mean, it was thousands of years ago! It's-it's not like I was there! (Nora glares at Greyce in curiosity.) The Gems should be telling you all this stuff, but I get it. I mean, they don't want you thinking of them like that!

Nora: Like what? (Greyce does not reply.) Mom, like what?

Greyce: Like aliens, Nora! Aliens who invaded Earth!

Nora: What!?

Greyce: All they do is try to make up for it. They just can't forgive themselves, you understand? Look, they were doing something awful to the planet and your father couldn't stand it anymore. He told me that's why He had to turn on his own kind. He gave up everything just to stop what they started here and drive the invading Gems off of Earth.

(Nora recollects the times when Amethyst showed him the Kindergarten and when Pearl told him a tale in the Gem Battlefield., while Greyce is explaining.)

Nora: So sh-she saved the world, that's good!

Greyce: No such thing as a good war, kiddo. Gems were destroyed, people too... In the end, your father could only save a handful of his closest friends. If it weren't for his shield, man, I don't know. -looks at Nora, who is overwhelmed by the facts- B-but hey, let's look on the bright side! We're gonna drive past that waffle place in a couple miles!

Nora: We gotta go back! Turn the van around!

Greyce: No way, the Gems don't want you going back!

Nora: I know they're just trying to protect me, but I have to protect them! I have Dad's shield, they need me!

Greyce: I need you too!

Nora: Please Mom, what if they get hurt? Mom, turn around!

(Greyce, sweating profusely, does not reply again.)

Nora: Mom.

Nora: Mom. Turn. The. Car. Around. Now.

Nora: Mom! Turn the van around, PLEASE!!!  
(Nora punches the panel in front of her, causing the airbag to inflate and launches out of the van. She lands safely a distance away, encased in her bubble shield, but quickly pops before she lands. Greyce halts the van on the road and runs out after Nora.)

Greyce: Nora!

Nora: -tears up- Mom…

Ms. Fryman: Yo, Greyce, are you and your kid okay?

(Several Beach City citizens begin to gather around to check on Nora's safety.)

Greyce: Yeah, yeah! We're fine, we're fine. Ugh…

Nora: Mom, please. I have to go back. I have to! They don't have my shield, do you understand?

Greyce: Yeah, okay. Just... be careful, or I'm gonna run fresh out of family. -wipes away Nora's tears-

Nora: Stay with everyone and keep them safe. I'll figure out some way to get back to Beach City.

(Lion suddenly appears behind Nora and places her paw on Nora's head.)

Nora: Oh, this'll work!

(Nora accidentally lets go of Lion while it jumped. Yelps in pain, dusts herself, and Lion nuzzles her cheek to check if she's okay.)

Nora: I'm okay, don't worry about me.

(Gets on the lion again.)

Nora: Let's go.

[Trans. Beach]

Garnet: Fire!

(Opal fires a barrage of arrows at the warship, with no impact at all. Opal and Garnet are dumbfounded.)

(Opal unfuses, both gems and Garnet watch helplessly as the warship increases speed in its descent.)

Garnet: At least Nora is safe…

Garnet: Now, Get ready!

(The Crystal Gems stance themselves as the warship lands on the beach, creating dust clouds at the Crystal Gems.)

(A bubble appears from the palm of the warship. It rolls onto a finger and opens up, revealing Peridot and Jasper.)

Peridot: That's them, all right. They're the ones who keep breaking my machines.

Jasper: This is it?

Peridot: Jasper! They keep interfering with my work!

Jasper: *sighs and steps forward* Looks like another waste of my time...

Garnet: You need to leave immediately!

Amethyst: Yeah, step off!

Pearl: This is not a Gem-controlled planet!

(Nora arrives on near the top of the hill for the lighthouse, realizes they arrived.)

Nora: *dismounts Lion* Go to Mom! If something happens, Mom'll need a new daughter! -Lion leaves- Ah! Shoot I forgot to put the cooler in her fur.

(Nora listens in the conversation.)

Jasper: And neither of you saw Rose Quartz? Oh, what a shame. I'd hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!

Jasper: But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost, defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, and this shameless display?

Peridot: The one who calls itself a Nora isn't here.

Jasper: Who cares? It was probably a human with them. They are too weak to harm anyone. Just blast them with the ship.

Peridot : Ugh, fine.

(The warship lifts up and points towards the Crystal Gems. Peridot draws a wide circle on her finger screen and taps at it. The ship begins charging energy on its fingertip.)

(Nora's gem begins to shine.)

Peridot: Firing.

(A beam fires out of the ship.)

(Nora summons shield and throws it in front of the gems. Jasper turns around in shock, and sees a giant Rose's shield summoned in front of the Crystal Gems, protecting them from the blast.)

Garnet: No… Nora

Amethyst: She come back!

Pearl: What is she doing here!?

Jasper: That shield! That symbol!

(Nora groans as her shield dispels and she collapses onto the ground.)

Jasper: You! That's the power of Rose Quartz!

Peridot: Now do you believe I needed an escort?

Jasper: Rose! You get down here!

Jasper: Yellow Diamond needs to see this...

Nora: Urgh… -holds her head and tries to get up-

Jasper: I was there, you know? At the first war for this garbage planet. I fought against your armies. I respected your tactics. But this… This is Pathetic!!! Hiding behind your little army!!!

Jasper: I don't get what you're planning, Rose. But look?! Your base is taken. Your armies are weak. You have failed!

(Garnet then emerges from the sand behind Steven and charges at Jasper.)

Jasper: Good.

(Jasper summons her weapon, a crash helmet, and blocks Garnet's punch, creating a powerful draft that pushes back both Garnet and the other.)

Garnet: -quickly recovers and the others charge at Jasper- Nora, run!

Jasper: -pulls out an electrical weapon- Priming Gem Destabilizer.

(Jasper dashes at Garnet and jabs her in the chest with the destabilizer. Garnet's physical body starts to fall apart as yellow currents run across her body.)

Pearl & Amethyst: *watching in horror* Ah!

(Garnet falls backwards towards where Nora and sees her gem glimmer, looking at her one last time, before poofing away. Two gemstones, one red and one blue, then fall onto the sand, as Nora can't see the two gems but sees his form dissipate and shivers in horror. Jasper then grabs the gems.)

Jasper: If you're going to be like that, then I will too. If you don't get down here, say goodbye to your friends. -Begins to grip them-

(Pearl and Amethyst charge at Jasper. Jasper dodges them both. Jasper starts counting down.)

(Nora is frozen in fear, trying to stop tears falling, covering her mouth from letting out her cries. Is about to run down.)

Pearl: Nora…. Don't you d-dare come down here. Y-you'll only b-be a nuisance!

Amethyst: What are you... 

(See Pearl holding back tears. Realizes what Pearl is trying to do. Grips his whip harder And grits his teeth.)

Amethyst: Y-Yeah! You o-only be in the way.

(Nora taken aback at the insults, starts to move to run away. Jasper finishes counting down.)

Peridot: Hurry up. I just want to leave already.

Jasper: Times up, Rose.

Peridot: Are you even listen...ing...

(Jasper shatters the gems. Nora hears the gems be shattered and a silence. Peridot looks shocked as the remaining crystal gems. Nora's tears fall to the ground as well as her. Her muffled screams come out. Pearl and Amethyst, outraged, attack Jasper. Jasper throws Amethyst to the ground and uses the destabilizer on Pearl and grabs his gem before it hits the ground.)

Amethyst: Pearl!!!

Jasper: I'll give you another chance to save him. You have until five this time.

Amethyst: You give him back you… You monster!!!

Jasper: -counts down-

Peridot: What the heck Jasper?! Stop it! We're only here for the cluster! Just bubble them. We need to finish the mission!

(Nora starts to move. She runs down the hill but falls over. She gets up and runs towards Jasper.)

Jasper: Forget the mission. Rose is more important. Anyways -Crushes Pearl's gem-   
Time's up Ro...se. -Looks disgusted-

Nora: Here I am.

Amethyst: Nora… Please run…

Nora: If I can at least save you, I will.

Jasper: What is that disgusting form. You're Rose? You're even worse that I thought.

Amethyst: No, she's not!

Nora: Yes, I am! I have his shield. Just take me and leave him alone.

(Jasper walks toward Nora. Drops all Pearl's shards on the ground.)

Jasper: You didn't even have the dignity to face me in you're true form. How the Mighty Rose Quartz has fallen. 

(Amethyst goes in front of Nora and does a speed dash towards Jasper. Jasper kicks him and grabs Nora.)

Jasper: You have failed, Rose.

(About to headbutt Nora, but summons her bubble.)

Jasper: It's just sad to see you still trying, Rose.

(About to punch Nora's bubble but Amethyst gets up and wraps his whip around her bubble. He throws her towards the ocean. Nora turns around and see him try to smile and gets poofed and shattered. Nora yells in agony. Her bubble lands on the ocean and curls in to a ball and cries)

Peridot: What was that?! Now I have to report this immediately.

Jasper: No.

Peridot: What do you mean "no"?

Jasper: Find where he approximately land and figure out the area he would be drifted to by checking the currents. There a warp pad on the palm of the statue or inside their base probably. Get as many bots as you can destroying each one except the one closest to his located. And crash the ship, so they can't locate us until we find Rose. I want to deal with him myself. You can repair ship or the warp pad to Home world if you like after we track him down. I wouldn't care either way

Peridot: What?! No way!

Jasper: Do as I say you. How do you think you can defeat me, the ultimate quartz. You're an era 2 Peridot. You can't fight.

(Peridot looks down in shame and anger. Peridot opens her finger screen. Taps a couple of buttons and the ship crashed.)

[Fades to black and open shot with beach filled with broken pieces of the ship.]

Grecye: -Gets out of van and Lion follows her- Nora! Nora where are you?!

(Sees a glimmer, goes up to it and sees Amethyst's gem shards. Is in disbelief and picks all shards. Pulls out shirt to make a basket for it. Runs to van and takes out one tiny plastic bag and she hesitates to grab more, but decides to get three more. She put the purple shards in one. Go looking for the rest. She goes to where she found Amethyst And sees the rest. Gasps and grabs the rest, separating them by color. Looks around for Nora. No sign of her.)

Grecye: No… NoNoNoNo...No!

Ms. Fryman: Grecye, did you found her?

Grecye: -Turns around, letting tears to fall- I can't find her.

Ms. Fryman: What about the house? She could of went there.

Greyce: Right, I forgot to check there.

Ms. Fryman: Good. While you look, I'll tell the rest of the town to look for Nora and her friends.

Greyce: They... didn't make it...

Ms. Fryman: Oh… You don't think that Nora…

Greyce: -shakes her head- She wasn't near the others when I found them.

Ms. Fryman: You don't think they took her? Sorry… I shouldn't have said that…

Greyce: They… could have.

Ms. Fryman: Well… There's a chance that she maybe in town. I'll tell everyone to look for her.

(Grecye nods. Ms. Fryman goes town. Once he left, Greyce starts running to the house. She opens the door and sees the warp pad destroyed. She looks around and Nora isn't there. Ms. Fryman is telling the town what happened. Town starts looking for Nora. Go to Greyce looking to Nora's bed and then to the distant ocean. Show Nora in a bubble asleep with tears dried up.)


	3. A Journey Starts

[Open Int. Bubble that’s in a ocean]

(Nora wakes up in shock breathing heavily. Has flashbacks of what happened in the ocean. Holds head in disbelief and panic. She looks at her hand. Looks around and sees only ocean. Starts breathing fast. Bubble start to pop, panics, and quickly restabilized it. Checks cooler. Sees waters, bracelet, and ice. Gets some water and drinks a little. Wipes sweat off. Takes of jacket and lays under it to prevent a sunburn. Tear falls. She falls asleep. Wakes up and sees dolphins hopping. Looks amazed. Change to night and looking at the stars, wanting to be home. Skip time. Show water bottles except one is almost empty. Nora is clutching stomach. Looks up and is bewildered. She sees a storm. Waves get harsh. Get tossed around bubble. Gets struck by lighting. Bubble gets popped. Starts to get swallowed by the ocean. Sees drift wood and get a grip on it. She starts frantically trying herself to it. Another wave hits, knocking her unconscious.)

[Trans. Int. Donut Shop]

Grecye: -Holding paper enters-

Samie: Hey Ms. Universe! Any new info?

Grecye: No… No one has called with any information.

Samie: Well, it's been two weeks. Maybe someone might know something.

Greyce: Yeah. I can't lose hope. She's a strong kid.

Samie: That's the spirit. Now, lets you something. Will it be the usual?

Greyce: You know it.

(Samie starts pouring coffee and hands it to Greyce. Greyce hands him the cash.)

Samie: So where are you going next?

Greyce: Keystone, probably.

(Samie hands back the change.)

Samie: Be safe. Don't want to miss when she comes back.

Greyce: Right.

(Greyce is about to leave. She turns around and gets a lion licker.)

Greyce: Almost forgot. Her Lion just loves these, ironically she hated these so much.

(Hands money to Samie.)

Samie: Nah, it's on the house.

Greyce: Really? Thanks.

Samie: No problem. See ya, Ms. Universe!

Greyce: See you later, too.

(Samie remenceses from when Nora was sad that the Cookie Cats got discontinued. Once done his smile fades.)

[Trans. Ext. In front of Donut Shop to Int. Of front driver's seat of van.]

(Greyce gets into van and buckles her seat. Lion in the back of the van, nudges her.)

Greyce: Alright, alright you caught me. Here you go. -Opens Lion Licker and hands it to the lion; The Lion starts eating it- Man, you have a good nose. Wow, you finished already? You are a fast eater. Now let's go find Nora. -Smiles then frowns- The sooner the better. -Sighs-

[Trans. To Nora unconscious near a beach house]

(A boy sees her unconscious. He gets close to her and checks Nora's blood pressure. He sighs in relief. Starts to walk to get help and a hand grabs his ankle. He yells in surprise. He hears her mumble something.)

Connor: Excuse me, but I can't hear you.

Nora: ....water….

Connor: Oh… Um… Can you walk? Never mind that was a stupid question. Um… I'm going to try to carry you. Is that alright?

(Nora mumbles something.)

Connor: I'll take that as a yes.

(Connor turns Nora, so she is facing up. He carrying Nora. He struggles and gets her up. He starts walking toward a beach house.)

Connor: Um… Can you get my keys? They in my pocket of my shirt.

(Nora tries to get her hand up, but can't. Connor sees her struggling.)

Connor: Sorry. I forgot that you can barely move. I'm going to put you on the porch, alright?

(He puts her down and goes to open the door. He carries her and puts her sitting up on the couch. She barely has her eyes open. He goes to the kitchen and brings some water. He pours some of it in her mouth. Some of it falls out. She closes her eyes for a moment.)

Connor: Oh no. I just brought some stranger into the house. If my dad finds out, he's going to probably to ground me! What have I done!?

Nora: … Sorry…

Connor: Oh! You're wake? I thought you went to sleep.

Nora: Can I have some food…? I haven't eaten in a while....

Connor: Sure. Let me see what I can get you.

(Connor starts making a sandwich. Nora is have flashbacks to what happened. Tears start falling. Connor finishes making the sandwich. He sees her crying. He puts the plate down.)

Connor: Woah, don't cry. You're going to make yourself more dehydrated. What's wrong?

(Nora tries to get up.)

Nora: I need to go home…

Connor: What?

(Nora almost falls, but Connor catches her and puts her back on the couch. He gets the plate of the sandwich.)

Connor: You're too weak. Eat first. And then we will find a way to get you back home as soon as possible, together.

(Connor sits next to her. Nora begins eating the sandwich.)

Connor: So, um… Where are you from?

(Nora stops eating and wipes her mouth. She swallows her and looks at him in surprise. She recognized him.)

Connor: Is something wrong? It's okay if you don't want to answer.

Nora: -flustered- No, no, its okay. I'm from Beach City.

Connor: What?! How is that possible?! That place is around 500 miles away?! How you even get here?!

Nora: Wait! It's that far away? What day is it today?

Connor: Let me go get my calendar.

(Runs and comes back immediately.)

Connor: So what day was it?

(Nora points at a date.)

Connor: You've been gone for two weeks. What happened?

Nora: I was at sea... For two weeks…

Connor: How did you even get there?

Nora: I don't wanna talk about.

Connor: Oh… That's alright.

Nora: Thank you for helping me out. Although I feel so gross and sand. I really need a shower.

Connor: If you want, you can take a shower.

Nora: Really?

Connor: Yeah! Wait here.

(Connor comes back with a towel, a wash cloth, a small white bag, and an identical bag that's red instead.)

Connor: -Hands items to Nora- Here. Put your colored clothes there and whites in this one, so I can wash them. The bathroom is over there. -Points-

Nora: Thanks.

(Her smile reminds him of a friend.)

Connor: Uh… No problem.

(Nora walks to the bathroom and closes the door. He sits on the couch. His smile fades. He holds his head. He hears the door open and close. He gets the clothes bags and puts its items of each in each of the washers. Sets the wash cycle. Connor goes to check on Nora. He knocks on the door, and lays against the door.)

Connor: Hey, Nora. You doing okay?

Nora: Yeah! Hey, um… how long till my clothes are ready?

Connor: In an hour or so. I put them in a quick wash cycle, which should last for 15 minutes. The dryer takes 45. So, in total 50.

Nora: So that means I’m probably going to stay here for awhile. So… where are your parents?

Connor: Well, we were supposed to be on vacation, but my dad got called to hospital nearby and my mom went to a security check on someplace. Both said they try to come home as early as they can.

Nora: That sounds lonely.

Connor: Yeah, it is. Well, I’ll leave you to finish. I’m going to go check on the washer.

Nora: Alright...

(He goes to check on it and it has 10 minutes left. He goes to read Unfamiliar Familiar on the couch. Skip to Nora in the bath. She slowly starts falling asleep. She dreams that she's in the ocean again. A wave is about to drown her. She quickly wakes up and is relieved that it was a dream. Connor almost finishing the book. And hears the the dryer go off.)

Connor: Hey! Your clothes are ready!

(He takes them and puts them in a bag. He knocks on the door. Her hand comes out to grab them. He goes back to the couch and continues reading. Nora comes up to Connor.)

Nora: What are you reading?

Connor: Ah! You scared me!

Nora: Sorry! I didn’t mean to.

Connor: It’s alright. I’m reading my favorite series, Unfamiliar Familiar. But right now we need to get you home.

Nora: Right!

Connor: Beach City is very far. It would take you around 30 days by foot. There isn't a lot of public transportation for sections. So, the best bet is to travel by foot. Maybe you should call your parents.

Nora: I don't think my mom has a phone.

Connor: Do you know any phone number of anyone you know?

Nora: No, not by memory. My phone got lost at sea, so no.

Connor: Not even your dad's.

Nora: Nope, I don't have one. Well, the Crystal Gems are the closest thing to a dad. Amethyst is a mix between a brother and a dad. The problem is that they don't carry one.

Connor: Sorry.

Nora: It's okay. But I don't know how to get there by myself.

(Connor thinks. He smiles suspiciously. His eyes get hidden by a shadow as he looks down. The shadow disappears as he looks up at Nora.)

Connor: What if I take you?

Nora: Won't you parents worry?

Connor: I'll called to ask my dad if I can go.

(Connor takes out calls on the home phone.)

Connor: Hey, Dad? Can I go take someone to Beach City? Awesome! Okay, I understand. Bye. See? He said it is okay.

Nora: Really?! Yay! I get to go home!

Connor: Well, let me start packing.

(Connor goes to the kitchen and takes cans, chips, and drinks in a backpack. He goes to a shelf and puts his books in the backpack. He quickly gets a credit card.)

Connor: Let's go somewhere first.

[Exter. Of a convenient store]

(Goes to ATM.)

Nora: What are we doing here?

Connor: I need to withdraw some money.

Nora: Won't your parents be angry?

(Connor types $800 in the machine. And the money starts giving multiple 20's. Once finished he grabs all the cash.)

Connor: No, they said it was okay.

Nora: Okay…

(Connor grabs her arm and starts running once he checks his watch.)

Connor: Come on! We're going to be late for the bus!

(They reach the bus stop. The bus is quickly closing in to the stop. Connor looks at Nora. Nora is breathing hard. He pulls her hood over her head. Nora was about to ask him why did he do that? But gets interrupted by him pulling her into the bus. He pays by taking some change he has in his pocket for the bus fare. Still holding her hand, he goes to two empty seats and sits down.)

Connor: So… You never told me your name.

Nora: Oh, right! Sorry, it's Nora.

Connor: Nice to officially meet you, Nora. The names Connor.

Nora: Hi Connor. -giggles- Nice to meet you.

Connor: -chuckles- We should get some sleep. We are going to have to go by foot after this.

Nora: Really? Then we let's get sleeping.

(Focus on wheels of the bus and then Connor.)

Connor: -thinking- What the hell did I just do?! I took a missing person on the run with me! Why did I recognized her last minute. Of course she's a missing person. She was missing for two weeks! My parents are going to kill me if they find out! Wait, once I drop off Nora at Beach City, I can just disappear! Yup! That'll be my plan. It's totally not going to fail.

(Connor looks at Nora and then sees someone else, his friend. He jerks away in shock and wakes up Nora. Nora wakes up and rubbing her eyes.)

Nora: What's wrong Connor?

Connor: Nothing. You should go back to sleep.

Nora: O...Kay…

(Nora goes back to sleep and Connor looks nervous as he looks out the window. Nora is dreaming. She sees what happened at the beach. She on top of the hill. Pearl and Amethyst yell at Nora that she's useless. Garnet says that it's her fault. Jasper suddenly appears in behind them. All the Gems poof. Peridot stares at her in disgust. Jasper walk towards her. As he walk, each gem shatters. He is about to grab her the ground disappears. She sees she is in the ocean in her bubble. She tries to pop it. The wave starts to head for her. She starts panicking. Connor holds her shoulders. He is repeatedly saying her name. She wakes up. She yells in fear)

Nora: Connor, wha…. What is going on?

Connor: You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?

Nora: Yeah…

Connor: Well, we should get off the bus now. We're on the last bus stop.

[Trans. Outside on the empty road]

(Connor and Nora stand next to each other as the bus drives off)


	4. Don't Get Caught

[Open Ext. Of Empty Road]

Nora: So… What direction do we go?

Connor: The next town over is a two days away. -Starts walking towards direction and Nora follows-

Nora: How many miles is that?

Connor: About twenty-five miles.

Nora: That's quite a lot of miles…

Connor: Well, the average person can walk fifteen miles per day with meals, rest, and restroom breaks in between. We also have to account that your a bit weak due to not eating for quite some time. So, we're going to walk slower.

Nora: What about a bathroom?

Connor: There is a gas station five miles from here. -Goes through his backpack- Here. -takes out two energy bars- We should eat. Can't walk with an empty stomach.

(Nora eats it.)

Connor: How is it?

Nora: A bit bland, but can't complain.

Connor: Yeah they are. -chuckles-

Nora: Do you have any music?

Connor: No, I don't have a phone right now. I threw it into the ocean.

Nora: Why?

Connor: -embarrassed- I was being a bit dramatic. I got grounded afterwards.

Nora: -laughs- Both our phones are in the ocean. What a coincidence!

Connor: Yeah! -laughs-

(Nora looks around. She starts looking sad.)

Connor: What's wrong?

Nora: All the grass looks all dry and about to die.

Connor: That's to be expected, since it hasn't rained in a while. Although, the grass looks dry, it's actually supposed to look like that. People put artificial coloring to make it look healthy.

Nora: So, they're okay?

Connor: Yup!

Nora: Whoa! You're really smart!

Connor: -blushes- Not really, I just like learning new fun facts. I just happen to know a lot of facts. Anybody can become intelligent.

Nora: I wanna be smart, too! Teach me!

Connor: Okay, so… Um… All you have to do is be opened-minded and challenge yourself. Have a growth-mindset.

Nora: It's that easy? I thought you had to learn super advanced math or something.

Connor: Those are more like acquired skills taught by the school.

Nora: What's a school?

Connor: -laughs- Nice one.

(Nora looks confused and Connor notices.)

Connor: Wait! You really don't know?!

Nora: No…?

Connor: Do you at least know what Kindergarten is?

Nora: Yes, but I don't think it's the one you mean?

Connor: This is going to take a while to explain.

Nora: We've got time!

Connor: True, and this can make time go a lot faster. So, school is… 

(Time passes quickly. Connor is almost finished explaining.)

Connor: And that's what school is. Just a place to learn.

Nora: I wanna go! It sounds fun!

Connor: Not really, the pressure for good grades and going to college is severe. It's a bit sad. I'm surprised that you didn't know what a school was. It's mandatory by law to go. Unless you're homeschooled. Although, even then, you have to get tests and do assignments by the government to make sure you're learning properly. How did you not go to school, though?

Nora: I'm not sure. Maybe the Gems did something so that the government wouldn't find out. I'm going to have to ask them when I get back.

Connor: Did you learn how to read and at least how to do long division?

Nora: I can read, but I can only do basic math. If the number is too big to divide or multiple, I ask Pearl.

Connor: That's not good.

Nora: Maybe you can teach me.

Connor: Alright! I'm going to need to know how much you know, though. After that, make a lesson plan.

Nora: Awesome! I'm going to learn advanced math! Pearl's going to be so proud.

Connor: I've been meaning to ask, but who are the "Gems"?

Nora: -looks sad and remembers the drive- They are space aliens who came to invade Earth and failed because of my dad. My dad started a war. The Crystal Gems formed to protect Earth, other gems, and organic life. It didn't end well, though. 

(Remembers and has flashbacks to pearl telling her about the corruption of gems.)

Nora: I wonder if the war was the best thing to do.

Connor: You're not pulling my leg, are you? -sounds concerned-

(Nora shakes her head.)

Connor: Is that related to how you got here?

(Nora nods.)

Connor; Do you... want to talk about it?

(Nora starts having mild flashbacks to that night. She shakes her head.)

Connor: That's alright. If you ever do, I'm here. I'll do my best to understand.

(Connor sees that they have arrived at the gas station.)

Connor: Hey! We've arrived! You wait here and remember, don't take off you hoodie.

Nora: Wait, why?

Connor: If people see a kid alone, they might try to call the police.

Nora: Wouldn't that be a good thing? I might get to go home.

Connor: Yes, but the police is not to be trusted. They will make it that you won't see your mom for a long time because they aren't going to believe what happened is true. After all, it's related to aliens, from what you said. They will not let you until they find the "truth".

Nora: Oh no! I can't let them catch me! What should I do?!

Connor: Just do as I say and we'll get to Beach City without being caught by the police.

Nora: Right! I just need to be  **_sneaky_ ** .

Connor: Mmmh! That's right! Well, I'll go inside and ask if we can have to the key for the bathroom. 

(Connor points at sign that says "Ask For Key" while sighing.)

Connor: And they won't be able to see you since the bathroom is outside. So, try to stay hidden.

(Connor starts heading towards the entrance of the gas station's convenient store. He lets out a breath in relief.)

Nora: Bye!

(Connor jumps at the sound. Nora looks confused at the reaction. Connor turns around with a forced smile and waves back. He enters the store.)

[Trans. Inter. of Gas Station's Convenience Store]

(Connor walks up to counter.)

Connor: Hey… Um can I have the key to the restrooms?

(Cashier points at "Restrooms for Customers Only" sign. Connor looks around and decides to buy some water and a couple of toothpaste and toothbrushes.)

[Trans. Ext. Gas Station's Convenience Store]

(Nora is sitting near the restrooms. She is holding her head and mumbling "stop it, it isn't happening" over and over. She sees here herself at the beach. Hears the shattering of her friends. She hears her name being called. She gets up and wipes the tears that had fallen. She still sees it happening and does her best to ignore it. She puts on a smile as Connor approaches. He notices the redness of her eyes and her tear streaks on her cheeks. He is about to ask but decided not to. He doesn't want to make her feel pressured to answer. He gives a water to Nora. She drinks all of it immediately. He takes a chocolate out of his backpack and gives it to her.)

Connor: Here.

(Nora looks nervous about taking it. She starts to catch on that Connor might have noticed. Connor also starts to notice her worry.)

Connor: You haven't eaten sugar for quite some while. You should it eat some.

(Nora takes the chocolate and ignores her suspicions for now.)

Nora: Hey… Um… Thank you for the water and chocolate.

Connor: No problem. Here's the key. You can you use it first.

Nora: Thank you! Are you sure you don't want to go first, though?

Connor: Don't worry about it. After all, you just need the key to open the door. You can just hand it to me after you open it.

Nora: Oh yeah! I can be so clueless sometimes. -Chuckles-

Connor: It's alright.

(Connor hands the key to Nora. She goes to open the door and hands over the key after she opened it.)

[Trans. Int. Of Girls' Restroom]

(Nora walks in and sees her reflection in the mirror. She sees the redness of her eyes and the tear streams. She realized he probably knew or he was the densest person on the planet. She felt relief to the fact he didn't try to figure out why she was crying. She sighed in response to the thought. She turned on the sink. She puts down her hoodie and washes her face. She looks in the mirror, she remembers what Pearl and Amethyst said to her. Tears fall again. She falls to the floor. She starts to full on sob. She repeats "I'm sorry" over and over. The door opens. Connor rushes in and hugs her. She thinks to herself that these walls are too thin. She immediately hugs him. The memories start to drown her. They become a lot over vivid than before. She doesn't see or feel Connor anymore. She sees the gems from a distance. She back  **_there_ ** again. She now can only remember that day. The smell of the beach, the cold air, it's all as if she was there at the exact moment all over again. She hears their voices in perfect clarity. Their harsh words, she feels hurt all over again. The sound of Garnet shattering is as clear as glass. She hears a voice.)

Connor: It's okay.

(Nora starts to feel the cold floor. She feels warmth around her. She notices that she has been screaming. Her voice hurts. She at the bathroom again. The memories still play, but not as strongly as before. The clerk knocks at the door.)

Clerk: Open the door  **now** .

(Connor puts up Nora's hoodie. He opens it, as Connor opens his mouth to say something, he gets pushed. The clerk walks to Nora.)

Connor: Sorry about the screaming. My cousin was having a panic attack.

(Connor walks to Nora and helps her. He mouths to her "leave".)

Clerk: I don't care. You shouldn't even  **be** in the girls' restroom.

(Nora pretends to grabs something near the sink and goes behind the clerk. She discreetly opens and closes the door.)

Clerk: I understand that you might be worried about her, but you should realize that what you did is wrong. I could lose my job. And you can have a person who would have walked in, press charges against me and you.

Connor: How would they have gotten in if I had the key-

Clerk: Don't get smart with me.

Connor: I'm sor-

Clerk: Where are your parents?

Connor: -looks regretful- They're outside.

Clerk: Of course. -grabs Connor's hand- Let's go talk to them and tell them what you've done. -mumbles- Can't believe this.

[Trans. Ext. Restrooms]

Clerk: -Let's go of Connor's arm- Where the hell are they? Hey kid, I don't see… Oh no. You gotta be kidding me. That it I'm calling the cops. I got no time to deal with this. Damn kids.

[Trans. To Back of Convenience Store]

Connor: We gotta go now.

Nora: I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.

Connor: It's alright, you didn't do it on purpose.

Nora: They were right, I'm a nuisance.

Connor: No you're not. Right now we can't stay for long. They're contacting the police. We got to go.

Nora: Right, sorry.

Connor: -Pats head- It's okay. Look, um… There's a wheat field near here. -Takes out map- We're going to hide there. -Points on map- The police will suspect that might that we went towards town, since it's the closest location. I hate to say this but we're going to have to postpone the journey until tomorrow.

Nora: If it's what we have to do…

(Connor nods. Connor gets up and grabs her hand.)

Connor: Let's try to be as quiet as possible. It's a twenty-minute walk or 7 if we run. Nora, do you think you can run?

Nora: Yeah.

Connor: Alright, -whispers- Let's do this!

(Connor and Nora walk as quiet and fast as possible. They overhear the clerk on the phone as they walk towards the road.)

Clerk: Twenty-five? Fine… Just get here. How they looked like? There was a girl… I think… Their voice was like a girl's or could of been a boy with high-pitched screaming. They were in the girls' restroom.That wouldn't have made sense if they were a boy, unless they were playing a prank. They were wearing a hoodie or something. Also shorts. They were screaming because of a panic attack or so the other told me. The other was a boy. Yup, definitely sure. He was the one in the girls restroom. Dang kids didn't have a parent nearby. No, they wouldn't of come by car, I would have heard it. They must of walked here. I don't know them. This damn place is in the middle of nowhere in walk distance. You tell me… 

(Connor and Nora get far away and start running)

Connor: Darn it! They know how I look like!

Nora: Didn't your parents let you come with me though?

Connor: Um… Yeah, but I'm with you! If I get caught, you get caught! We don't want that.

Nora: But can't your parents cover for you.

Connor: They don't know that they're looking for you.

Nora: Oh, that's right!

Connor: Um… Hey Look over there!

Nora: What's is that tall, green stuff?

Connor: Wheat.

Nora: I thought wheat -huff- is yellow!?

Connor: Common stereo -huff- type. It becomes gold or how -huff- you say, yellow after its green. When -huff- ready to drop its -huff- seeds.

Nora: Cool! Hey we're al-

(Connor trips and takes down Nora with him.)

Nora: Connor! You okay?!

Connor: Yeah… Ouch… 

Nora: Hey! You're lying! Can… You walk?

Connor: It just hurts a bit when I try to move my knee. -Tries to get up- 

Nora: Stop!

Connor: O…Kay

(Nora lifts Connor up effortlessly. Connor becomes surprise at the action. He blushes.)

Connor: Nora what are you do… ing!?

(Nora runs towards the field of wheat and lays him down gently.)

Connor: You know it was just a small wound.

Nora: Sorry, I didn't know what came over me.

Connor: It's alright I have a first aid kit in my backpack.

(He opens it and gets the kit. He gets some wipes to disinfect the wound.)

Nora: I wish I had healing powers.

Connor: Who wouldn't?

Nora: I mean, I'm supposed to.

Connor: What do you mean?

Nora: I, well my dad has these amazing powers. Healing was one of them. Amethyst cracked his gem. The gems tried to get me to cry for Amethyst.

Connor: Why cry?

Nora: It's 'cause my dad would feel sad for what happened and his tears would fall on the injury and fix it.

Connor: That makes sense. Well, as much sense magic could get.

(Nora nods.)

Nora: The gem went to my dad's fountain to heal Amethyst. He was getting all glitchy after all.

Connor: Glitch?

Nora: He started to speak backwards, his arms and legs got noodly, their body parts would switch places, all that. Each time it happened, it looked like a video game glitch.

Connor: Oh!

Nora: I would try to cry, meanwhile Pearl and Garnet went to go and unclog the fountain. I got frustrated because when I saw I statue of my dad, I thought I should be able to cry. But I guess I didn't know him well enough to feel that strong emotion. Maybe at the time if I know what they saw in him, I could have cried. I wish I would've gotten to know him. I guess will never be able to.

(Connor starts to get sentimental.)

Nora: Are you okay?

Connor: Yes, sorry, continue.

Nora: By the time I cried, it turned out to be useless. I couldn't heal him. Just like I can't summon my shield whenever I needed to. I'm so useless. I can't do anything right. I was stupid to think that I should a Crystal Gem. And it turns out I have another power now. A bubble! I couldn't get rid of it when I needed to. I couldn't control it! Because of that Amethyst got--!

(Nora stopped herself, Connor stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say. He just hugged her. He was putting pressure on his knee, it hurt. Nora hugged back. Tears fell. The hug lasted a while. They both let go. Nora wiped her tears and continued to retell the events.)

Nora: The fountain got unclogged. At first, me and Amethyst thought my tears unclogged it. Turns out it was them. Pearl gave some speech about how that even if I can never use my powers, they loved me. But all I heard at the moment I was that would never be able to use my powers and I was nothing but a bother.

Connor: There's nothing wrong with not being able to use your powers.

Nora: But I can't be a Crystal Gem without them. Everyone wants me to be Dad.

Connor: Then you'll just be like me, then. That isn't so bad.

Nora: I wouldn't be able to hang out with Crystal Gems and go on missions with them.

Connor: You don't really need any powers to be with me.

Nora: Really?

Connor: Yeah!

Nora: Does that make us friends?

Connor: -Blushes and grabs his neck- If you wan-

(Nora tackles Connor to the ground with a hug. Connor is dazed and blushing at the gesture.)

Nora: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Connor: No problem.

(They both hear the police come by. Nora gets off Connor. Connor sets up.)

Connor: They're here…

Nora: We're going to be okay, right?

Connor: I'm not sure.

(Connor's concern and unsureness scared and worried Nora.)

[Trans. Ext. Convenience Store]

Clerk: So, what are you gonna do about?

Police: Unless they stole or did anything illegal, we can't do anything.

Clerk: Are you joking?! They were at the girl's restroom!

Cop 1: No one was at the restroom. This is just a waste of time. We're leaving

Cop 2: Have a good day.

(Both walk towards car and get on. The clerk grunts in in annoyance.)

[Trans. Int. of Car]

Cop 2: Hey, doesn't the description of the kid with the hoodie sound familiar.

  
  


Cop 1: What do you mean?

Cop 2: It's just! Agh! It's on the tip of my tongue. Wait! It's the missing girl! You know, the one all over the news. That part about the clothes the girl was last seen wearing. The clothes she described sounds exactly the same.

Cop 1: Are you sure?

Cop 2: Yes!

Cop 1: We're going to report this then.

[End]


	5. It's Yours

[Ext. Wheat field]

(Nora and Connor are getting ready to leave.)

Connor: Are you sure you don't want to get some sleep first.

Nora: Yeah, it's okay. The faster we get to Beach City, the better.

Connor: Alright, let's go.

(Connor starts walking. Before Nora follows, she checks on the bracelet. Connor notices Nora isn't following.)

Connor: Come on Nora, I thought you were ready.

Nora: Sorry, I'll be right there.

(They've been walking for a while. Connor starts to feel awkward due to the silence.)

Connor: So…. Everything okay?

Nora: Yeah, totally! Why?

Connor: It's because you haven't been talking. You would usually ask where we're going.

Nora: Oh! Right, where we going?

Connor: You don't have to force yourself. If you want some time to go through your thoughts, I'll leave you to yourself.

Nora: It's just I need to show, tell, give? You something.

Connor: You don't have to.

Nora: No, I… I do. But I'm not sure how or if I'm ready ya know?

Connor: Try giving yourself a deadline and a reward for getting there. Um… 

(Connor goes through his backpack.)

Connor: Here eat this if you manage to do so.

(Hands her something.)

[Enter Nicolette Town]

(As they walk, curtains close and people glance.)

Nora: A cookie cat flavored gum! They're so hard to find! How'd you get it?

Connor: A friend of mine got me a bunch of that flavored gum as a birthday gift. The gum actually tastes really good. I usually give myself one if I completed a goal. She is… Was a really nice person. I wish you could have met her.

(Nora looks down looking sad. She recalls the funeral.)

Connor: Sorry, did I…. Say something wrong?

Nora: -Shakes her head- No, it's okay. Thank you for the gum. I wished they'd continued making the ice cream still. It tasted so good.

Connor: Wait? It was an ice cream!?

Nora: You didn't know?!

(Connor rapidly shakes his head.)

Nora: It's the world's most yummy ice cream!

Connor: I wish I could have tried it.

Nora: The day it was discontinued, the Gems got a bunch for me. They did  **not** last a long time.

Connor: How come?

Nora: I thought they helped me activate my gem powers. All they did was give me a bad stomach ache. I even destroyed the Cookie Cat fridge Samie let me keep.

Connor: Maybe you can get the fridge repaired.

Nora: Really?

Connor: Just find someone who can repair electronics.

Nora: I didn't know that! So many T.V.'s gone, yet they could of been repaired.

Connor: -chuckles- Oh! Hey, we're here! I'll go get the train passes.

Nora: Hey, um… What time does the train come?

Connor: Around in 30 minutes, how come?

Nora: Alright then! I've decided! I'll give-slash-tell you 5 minutes before the train.

Connor: Can't wait.

Nora: So, um, can you tell me about the town?

(Conner sits down and pats the seat to signal for Nora to sit down. Nora sits.)

Connor: Sure! The is quite infamous for their isolation and famous for their Festival of Gifts.

Nora: Why do they isolate themselves?

Connor: That's because the town used to have a little girl who would always greet the passersby. 

One day a person took advantage of the little girl's kindness, which led to her death. They never found the person responsible for it. The police found signs of asphyxiation. The girl was loved by the town because of this; they never trusted anyone passing by in fear they might have been the person who did and so it can never happen again.

In remembrance, they would hold a Festival of Gifts. The was homage to how she would give everyone in town gifts on December 25th, the day after her birthday. On this same day, they would do a raffle for people to give a gift to the person they got. This would be called the "Secret Gifter". On December 24th, they would hold a birthday party with her favorite colors red, green, and gold. They would put a mistletoe on the top of the doorway, so when two persons would pass under it, they'd kiss. Whether it be on the cheek or lips, was up to the two who passed under. This was a game the girl would play with the townspeople.

Nora: That's so sad and beautiful. I feel so sorry for the parents.

Connor: Her parents were the last to see her. They said that her last were, "I'm going to show the nice person where the train ticket booth is. Bye, I love you." Instead of grieving they would celebrate the joy she gave. They have a memorial across the train tracks which was near where she was found. (Pointed at Direction) Would you like to visit it?

Nora: Yeah. Hey, Conner?

Connor: Yeah?

Nora: How do you know so much about this town?

Connor: Oh, um, it's because my mom has a job as a private security guard and, um, I would move a lot and get interested in town histories.

Nora: Ooh… What else do you know?

Connor: Other than a bunch of useless boat trivia. Which was because I was a lonely kid. That's what happens when you don't have a lot of friends…. You end up learning a lot about boats… Sorry, I got a bit depressing at the end, huh?

Nora: Hey, it's okay. Nothing wrong with being a little depressed here and there. -Lays head on shoulder-

Connor: Thank you. -Leans on her-

(Time passes.)

Connor: Hey, you said you wanted to visit the memorial.

Nora: That's right.

(Connor grabs her hand and looks both ways and climbs down the platform with Nora. They go into the forest and get close to the memorial. It has a picture of the girl. There's a plate saying her birthday and year of death. It's covered with unopened and uncovered gifts. A garden of flowers all around.)

Connor: There it is, thank goodness it wasn't that far off.

Nora: She's not that much older than me. She looks so happy. I wish I could give her something.

(Connor goes through his backpack and takes out 4 sheets of paper with 2 pairs of scissors.)

Connor: I could show you how to make a paper crane and a snowflake.

Nora: Really?!

Connor: Yup!

(Connor demonstrates how to make both. Nora does her best and Connor claps at her accomplishments. Both place the creations with the other gifts. Both give her wishes that she had found peace. As Connor is about to leave the forest, Nora tucks his shirt. He turns around to face her with a glow bracelet with it's glow almost faded.)

Nora: Here.

Connor: You don't have to give me any-

Nora: It's not a gift, I'm returning it…. Now that I have the chance.

Connor: But, I've never given you that.

Nora: You dropped it at the Boardwalk Parade last year. I picked it up, but then I couldn't find you. I tried saving it in the freezer so it would last longer, in case I saw you again. But the next time I saw you… Were busy.

(Connor's eyes widen in horror. Nora looks down.)

Connor: How much did you see?

Nora: I saw you crying for your friend. I realized what was going on and left immediately.

Connor: -Anger- Why did you follow me?!

Nora: I didn't know! -Grabs Her Hair- The gems never really had funerals. Not even for my dad. I only know about it 'cause of movies. Everybody tried telling me, except I didn't know they were. They were trying to hide it from me. They kept dancing around it. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have looked. It was private.

(Connor's anger fades. He lets out a breath.)

Connor: No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. You didn't know back then. Thank you for giving me this back. This was my last memory of her before she got ill. Thank you… I really mean it.

(Nora hugs him, leaving him surprised.)

Nora: You're not mad?

Connor: No, of course not.

(Nora starts crying in relief. Connor pats her back. She starts calming down.)

Connor: You okay now?

Nora: Sorry… It's just when the gems got angry…. They were kind of scary.

Connor: I'm sorry for scari-

(The train's horn sounds!)

Nora: The train!

Connor: Oh shoot!

(Nora grabs his hand and runs towards the platform. Nora carries Connor to climb faster.. She immediately starts climbing.)

Connor: Woah… You are strong.

Nora: I am?

Connor: Hey, I'll always be here in case you need to talk. Okay?

Nora: -Confused- Okay?

(The train arrives, both get on. Nora finds a seat near the window and sits. She admires the scenery.)

Connor: Do you want to hear about her?

(Nora sits down properly and nods.)

Connor: I met her three years ago. I was near the beach, bored out of my mind. Even my books didn't help. Then, she appeared out of nowhere. She sat down near and talked with me. Soon I had to leave because of curfew. Next day, I saw her again and again. One day, we had to leave. She asked me where we were going so she could visit. She would do so everyday. 

Turns out she didn't have any parents and was in foster care. She ran away all the time. She was surprisingly a good liar and would teach me sometimes. She did it because she says the world isn't as kind as you would think. She was really fast at learning things. She was a quick thinker. Sometimes I wouldn't know if I could trust her. She would tell me that when she lies she leans to her right, when I told her.

At the festival, she starts coughing. I heard her coughing before. She said it was probably nothing a week before. She even seemed more tired and out of breath. Her appetite was smaller than before. Her body was way much thinner before. She hated going to doctors. So she avoided it as much as possible. But she ended up coughing blood this time. Me and her were both shocked. I managed to convince her to go to the doctor. She agreed only if I was with her.

My dad gave her the check up. He ended up finding something terrifying. He asked her if she was okay with me hearing her results, she said sure. Turns out she had a month to live. My dad said that they could try to give chemotherapy a try, but it wouldn't be that effective.

She was trembling and so afraid. I have never seen her like this. It was a scary experience. She managed to say yes. The answer was so hollow. It was as if she already gave up.

Turns out her foster parents smoked a lot around her. It was also probably because of a gene mutation.

As she went with the therapy, she was losing her hair. It didn't help her that she wasn't allowed to leave the hospital. She was frustrated losing both her hair that she loved and her freedom. She would walk around until she was too weak. I would visit her everyday. She would only allow me to push her on the wheelchair. Sadly, it got worse. Chemo didn't work anymore. 

No progress was made. She couldn't go on a wheelchair because she had to be connected to all the machinery. She became even more miserable. She was so thin and had lost all her hair.

I asked her why she was even trying anymore. She was suffering so much. She revealed that it was because she wanted to be with me as long as possible. That I made life bearable. I cried because of what she said. Visiting hours were over. I had to go home. I said goodbye. She would all always see you tomorrow. Except this time. She instead thanked me and said goodbye. Then, the heart monitor went off.

It took me a while to move on. Heck, even now I'm still trying. Sometimes you end up reminding me of her.

(Nora clutches her fists.)

Connor: The situation caused me to get Normal Stress Response. Therapy and my parents helped me get better.

Sometimes I still miss her. Since basically everywhere reminded me of her. My parents took me to the beach house as a way to help me.

And then, I met you! And now I have a new friend.

(Connor smiles. Notices Nora crying.)

Connor: Nora are you okay?

(Nora nods)

Nora: It's nothing. -Smiles-

Connor: Hey, you forgot to chew your gum!

Nora: That's right! -Takes Gum Out and Chews- So, yummy!

(Connor chuckles.)

Nora: Hey Connor, don't trains have cameras?

Connor: Well, this train is old fashion, so no. We're safe.

(Nora yawns. Connor wraps his arm around.)

Nora: Did you like her more than a friend?

Connor: No, I only saw her as a friend. Even if I did, I never had a chance. She was aromantic after all.

Nora: What does that mean?

Connor: She doesn't see people anymore than a friend. She would joke around that she would only get married for the financial benefits. With someone is aromatic too, of course.

Nora: Oh! I thought people got married for love.

Connor: That's right. There's other reasons why though. A bunch are legal ones. Like getting a green card, I think. Or, the money. Originally marriage was not for love, but for financial benefits. People who got married, still dated other people they were interested in. Slowly it became for love. I like the original reason though. 

Most people see marriage as a permanent promise they have to keep no matter what. This causes people to rush in to prove their love by marriage. It might be better that it was like dating. Sometimes people change and you are not meant to stay together forever. And that's okay. Dating can help you end the relationship more easily. The financial benefits might be the good reason for it though.

That's my opinion though. I still like the sappy reason. It's nice and sweet.

Nora: What's dating then?

Connor: -Yawns- When you see someone as a potential partner to stay with for the rest of your life, so you give it a try. With the other person's permission of course. Kind of like a trial.

Then, if you think they're good enough, you ask them to marry you. If they say yes, you give them an object as a symbol of your promise to marry them. Typically, a ring. Date, propose, marry, you have to do this in order to get to know the person better. And not to freak the person by suddenly proposing. In my opinion, proposed to the person at least three years or longer.

Science has found that love is a temporary feeling that lasts from 18 months or 3 years. After that both or maybe more parties have to work together to keep the love strong. It's okay if you don't feel the same after or years. Love can fade and that's okay. Just don't hide it if this happens. Be -Yawn- As honest as possible… And communicate.

(Connor goes to sleep. Nora looks at Connor, then at the window.)

Nora: I remind him of her….

(Nora gets reminded of all the times the Gems compared her to her dad. She clenches her teeth in anger.)

[End]


End file.
